Passing The Torch
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: The time has come for The Undertaker to retire and pass the torch onto someone else, but who is good enough to take the Phenom's place? One shot.


_**So, I'm declairing myself the queen of one-shots now, since I can write them easier and better than chapter stories. **_

**You read the summary right. This is The Undertaker and WADE BARRETT. I know right? Well, just read on, and review. **

**Rated M for language, and lots of hot..well, I don't want to spoil it.**

* * *

Wade paced nervously in his hotel room. He was exhausted from an unusually long week of traveling and wrestling, plus he had a lot on his mind with being moved to SmackDown with out warning or reason, and he lost his spot as the leader of Nexus. None of that mattered now that he got a phone call from the Undertaker, wanting to meet him downstairs at the bar at nine.

"What in the world could TAKER want with ME?" Wade asked, looking at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and smoothing out his black hair

Wade walked out of his room and down to the bar thirty minutes early, not wanting to be late, and needing a drink to calm his nerves. He ordered some Bourbon and sipped it, glancing at his watch every few minutes anxiously. At nine sharp, he looked at the door, half expecting a large, dark figure in a black trench coat,  
boots and black hat to walk in, but instead he saw a tall man in nice fitting jeans, black tshirt,and bandanna.  
Normal, outside of the ring Taker. Wade sighed in relief, but was still nervous about meeting with him. He had only met the Phenom a couple of times in the past, backstage, but nothing as private as this.

"Wade, thank you for meeting with me." Taker stretched out his hand toward Wade

Wade swallowed nervously and shook Taker's hand.

"No problem, Taker."

"Please" Mark chuckled "Call me Mark."

"But no one calls you that." Wade asked, a bit surprised

"I know but I think we can get on a much more personal level than everyone else." Mark smiled a bit as he ordered himself a shot of Jack.

Wade shrugged and drank his Bourbon, ordering more.

"I guess you are wondering why I asked you to meet with me tonight." Mark said to Wade before drinking his shot "As well as some other things."

"What other things?" Wade asked, tilting his head a bit

"Like why you were moved to SmackDown, why you lost leadership over Nexus, and why the WWE has favored you so much since you got here."

"I guess I am wondering all of that. Do you know anything about it?"

"I sure do. I am the reason behind it all." Mark took another shot "I have watched you ever since you were in FCW. I was impressed, and I believe you, as well as Heath and Justin, have a lot to offer. You're all very talented, so I pushed hard for you guys to get here and become what you have. I think you've done a wonderful job, and I have something bigger for you."

"Wow, Mark, I had no idea that you had anything to do with my success. Thank you, I greatly appreciate it"

"It was no problem, like I said, I see great things in you."

"What is it you want me to do?" Wade asked

"Well, it has to do with why you were moved to SmackDown. I'm going to retire this year, as you've probably heard, and I need someone to pass the torch to. Someone who can take over being the most respected man in the business, someone who can keep control of the locker room, and that can keep Vince from ruining the business." Mark chuckled a bit

"Me?" Wade asked, looking around the bar then back at Mark "You want me to take your place?"

"Yes, you."

"I..I don't know what to say. I never expected this in my wildest dreams. Of course, I'm honored."

"Good. You could go real far in this business, and with the proper leadership and guidance, you can bring Slater and Gabriel with you."

"Thank you. I can't express what this means to me." Wade looked at Mark "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"I think there is, but first, a toast, shall we?" Mark raised his glass

Wade raised his and touched it against Mark's.

"To the future." Mark said, downing his shot

"To the future." Wade repeated, doing the same

"Now, how about we go back upstairs before we get completely plastered, and discuss this further?" Mark stood

"Anything you say." Wade stood as well, grabbing his coat

Wade reached for his wallet to pay for his tab, but Mark put up a hand and laid down a couple of twenties. Wade thanked him and followed the Phenom back to his suite. Mark closed the door and turned to Wade. The room was dark, but Wade could clearly see the larger man in front of him and allowed himself to look Mark over for a moment. Mark stepped closer to the English man, standing inches away.

"I want something from you Wade." Mark said softly

"Anything. You've done so much for me already, the least I could do is do something in return." Wade looked up at Mark

"I hoped you would say that." Mark trailed his hand over Wade's neck, cupping his chin and leaning down to take the younger man's mouth in a heated kiss.

Wade closed his eyes, kissing Mark back, his tongue sliding into the Deadman's mouth, and nearly groaned when Mark pulled away.

"Why me?" Wade whispered, eyes still closed

"I told you." Mark took Wade's hand and led him into the bedroom "I see a lot in you. I see how you are with Justin and Heath in and out of the ring. You're protective of them, and you've brought them a long way. I see how easily dominating Cena came to you on screen. You're not like Randy, Punk, Edge, or the others. You didn't have to be trained and mentored to be a great dominative man. It comes naturally to you. That is rare,and what I said about passing the torch to you was true. I want you to take over in the ring, and backstage. I could've picked Hunter, Jericho or even Orton, but..I want someone who knows what they are doing, who could easily gain the respect of everyone in this company easily. I want you."

"I..I want you too Mark." Wade said, without even thinking.

Mark smiled softly at the man and reached up to unbutton his baby blue dress shirt.

"Ever been a bottom?" Mark slid the material off of Wade's perfect torso, tossing it to the floor

"No." Wade shivered slightly under Mark's touch.

"Me either." Mark leaned down and kissed Wade again before continuing "This presents a problem, then. I can't have my prodigee being a bottom."

"I won't tell if you won't." Wade nuzzled against Mark's chest, kissing it.

"I suppose that would work. You do have a very seductive accent." Mark chuckled as he laid Wade down on the bed, running his hand up his shirtless chest.

"Why does everyone blame the accent?" Wade questioned.

Mark just smiled and began to fidget with the belt around Wade's waist. Wade lifted his hips as Mark pulled the belt through the loops and slid the trousers down, making Wade completely nude. Mark trailed his hand over Wade's body, starting at his thigh, trailing his fingers teasingly up his flesh until they curled into the raven hair. Wade looked up at Mark, admiring how relaxed the older man was, having expected him to be much more rough. Wade ran his hand over Mark's tattooed arm before gripping the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. The bandanna slipped off as well, causing Mark's long hair to fall over his shoulders. Wade licked his lips as Mark quickly slid out of his jeans and laid next to Wade before engaging in a passionate kiss. Without breaking their kiss, Wade straddled Mark, shoving his tongue into his hot mouth and pinning Mark's arms down roughly. Mark could tell that Wade was fighting for control, and for a moment, he allowed him, after all, it wasn't in Wade's nature to be submissive. Wade trailed his lips over Mark's neck, licking and sucking at the beating pulse beneath them. Mark moaned a bit and tried to raise his arms from Wade's grip, but Wade just pressed down harder, not ready, nor wanting, to give up control. Mark laid still for awhile, allowing Wade's mouth to explore his body more. Mark moaned as Wade's mouth began to take his long, hard length in. Wade teased Mark for a few moments, contemplating taking the risk of topping the Undertaker, but he never got the chance to act upon that thought. Mark grabbed Wade's hair with one hand and locked his legs around the smaller man's body, flipping them over so that Wade was on his back and Mark was laying over him. Wade groaned in defeat, then in desire as Mark pinned him down and spread his legs apart. Mark grabbed Wade's arms with one hand, pinning them down, and put his fingers at Wade's mouth. Wade instantly began licking and sucking on them, looking up at Mark like he loved to see Justin do to him, hoping that he didn't look like too much of a slut. Mark pulled his fingers out and placed them at Wade's virgin hole, probing and causing Wade to raise his hips and hiss as Mark entered him.

"Take the pain." Mark growled in his ear, inserting two fingers instead of one

Wade closed his eyes, and chewed on his bottom lip as Mark fingered him, preparing to be taken. Mark felt a light coating of blood on his fingers and pulled them out. He positioned himself at Wade's entrance, using his own spit to coat his dick. Mark looked at Wade and smirked as he saw blood on his lip. He leaned down to lick it off, sucking on the swollen flesh to bring more out as he entered his prodigy. Wade cried out as Mark's length filled him, not being able to stop the few tears that slipped down his cheeks. Mark kissed the drops away as he set a steady pace, allowing Wade to get used to the feeling of having a cock buried deep in his ass. Wade whimpered and moaned as Mark let go of his arms and pulled their bodies closer together, speeding up the thrusts and hitting the sweet spot.

"Oh god, Mark!" Wade arched his back and reached between their bodies to grasp his own cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts.

Mark growled as he slammed into Wade, the British accented cries filling his ears. He leaned down and bit along Wade's collarbone until he felt Wade twitching beneath him He bit down on Wade's neck, licking and sucking at the wound he had left, sending Wade into orgasm. Mark groaned as he spilled his sedd into Wade before looking down at him. Wade panted and stared up at Mark with lust-filled eyes.

"I'm glad you choose me Mark." Wade whispered

"I'm glad I choose you too. I know you're not going to let me down." Mark smiled

~end

* * *

_**Hot, right? I would LOVE for this to happen in real life...Wade Barrett taking Taker's place, being the top dom in the locker room. *sighs dreamily* **_

**Ah well..Read and Review! ^_^**


End file.
